Icy
by Paradoxilla
Summary: What if Ethan and Cal were on the boat when it exploded? Based on tonight's episode. Will probably be a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Cal inhaled deeply, taking another drink of his beer. He was surrounded by all his friends, who were laughing happily, and here he was sad and tired. Why was he sad? He didn't know, it was just one of those days. He rubbed his face, and blinked a few times, and saw his brother dancing with Honey awkwardly. He smiled inwardly at his brother's feeble attempt at dancing.

He stood up, stretching and started to walk away from the dance floor and everyone. He needed a breath of fresh air. He closed his eyes and walked further outside until he was hidden from the light. He heard someone else's footsteps and turned around, to see Ethan looking at him concerned.

"Are you ok Cal," he asked gently, his eyebrows furrowed "c'mon let's go back in." Cal shook his head, swaying a fraction seeing as how he was slightly drunk. Ethan tried to drag him back to the main party but Cal seemed curious, as if inspecting the twilight. Ethan groaned and still attempted to help Cal, but Cal, being the larger of the two in both stature and weight, it was easier said than done.

"Why not a boat ride Eth," Cal suggested happily, the effects of the alcohol setting in as he stumbled onto the deck of Dylan's boat, with Ethan looking behind him in fear and following him on to bring him back to the marquee.

"Cal-"

"Ethan, what am I doing with my life," Cal announced, his tone indifferent but his words shocking Ethan into silence "I'm in my mid thirties, I'm a trainee, Lily passed her exams for God sakes. I haven't got a girlfriend or anything!" Ethan sighed and tried to think of any words to placate Cal, but the older brother seemed immune to any words his brother had to offer him.

"THERE IS NOTHING OUT THERE FOR ME ETHAN," Cal bellowed, frightening a few seagulls nearby to fly away "I AM IN THE PRIME OF MY LIFE, AND WHAT DO I HAVE?! NOTHING TO SHOW ETHAN! NOTHING TO SHOW!...nothing..." Cal broke off, a deep frown sitting on his face. Ethan ran a hand through his blonde hair, not knowing how to help his brother in this state.

"Cal, we can talk about this later," Ethan attempted to convince, as he wanted to get back to Honey "but right now-" He stopped talking as her ears soft footsteps coming towards them. They saw a figure walking towards them, holding what seemed like a large duvet, but realised it was Zoe holding her wedding dress.

"Cal," Ethan whispered harshly and dragged him into the lower deck of the bat to hide from Zoe "just stay quiet, we don't want Dylan knowing we're here!" Zoe walked onto the boat, rubbing her forehead tiredly, and sighed, her voice quivering, indicating she'd been crying recently. Just as the brothers were going to get up to leave, Dylan walked onto the boat, which Ethan cursed, however Cal seemed bored.

"Ethan can we go somewhere else," Cal groaned, but Ethan muffled his voice so the pair above them would here "Ethan, please, lets go." He sounded like a child having a tantrum but at that moment, the boat swayed dramatically, and Ethan saw the water outside the boat window wash over the window wildly.

"Great, we're moving," Ethan sighed, and sat down beside Cal, who was nodding off. Ethan just sat there quietly, tapping his foot to pass the time. Occasionally, Zoe and Dylan's voices drifted down to them, and they did not seem happy at all, but at that exact moment, there was a distant screaming.

Ethan shot up instany, the worst thought being someone hurt, but Cal was slower to react. He became more alert however, when the boat turned around sharply, causing him to fall over, making an 'oof!' sound as he did. Ethan sighed as Zoe walked down to the lower deck to see them, Cal on the floor being the most peculiar.

"Ethan! Cal," Zoe gasped, her brown eyes widening, and Cal waved a hello "what area ou doing here-"

"Evan! Craig," Dylan exclaimed, turning his head slightly so he could catch a glimpse of the brothers "oh great, now I have to take care of you two." Ethan frowned as the screaming got louder and he pounded up the steps, and gasped, seeing the flames licking the cold night air, as it crawled up th crumbling marquee. People were screaming, and scrambling for their loved ones.

"Cal! Cal," Ethan exclaimed at his disorientated brother, as he stumbled up the steps, grumbling but he became more alert as he locked eyes on th fire "Cal, call the emergency services!" Cal nodded, and fumbled for his phone, and dialled in the right numbers with shaking fingers. He was hoping no one was hurt. However, his attention was diverted as Dylan and Ethan yelled as a small fire started near them, caused by wayward sparks.

"Zoe! Get the fire extinguisher," Dylan bellowed, and the bride raced down the steps, grabbing the fire extinguisher and handing it to Dylan, who tried to use it, but couldn't get it to work. The fire spread across the upper deck of the boat, however Dylan abandoned the fire extinguisher and trying to control the boat, before opening the gate to the boat barrier.

"Ethan, are you ok," Cal asked, and Ethan nodded, before grabbing his brother's wrist as Zoe and Dylan prepared to leap out of the boat. However at the last moment, Dylan ran into to the lower deck, yelling about forgetting something "Dylan!" Cal went to chase after him but Ethan pulled his wrist, and Cal realised he couldn't play the hero this time. Zoe leapt into the water without him, and the brothers looked at each other.

Ethan and Cal leapt from the boat, but a millisecond later the boat exploded in a fireball, propelling the brother's through the air, before they slammed into the freezing, icy water, one of them falling unconscious..

* * *

 **Yes, unrealistic I know, but this fanfictiction! Anything goes! There will be more brotherly bonding than in this chapter next time ok?**

 **What did you all think of tonight's night's episodes? Personally *SPOILERS*, I was shocked! Dylan can't be dead!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cal felt the frigid water envelope his body, and a sharp pain assaulted his body. He let out his single breath and water began to fill his mouth, and through the dense, dark water, he saw the boat explode into fire. Cal forced his aching joints to work as he propelled himself upwards through the water and finally reached the surface, gasping gratefully for his much needed oxygen.

He loked around, expecting to see Zoe, Ethan or even Dylan, but he saw no one. His stomach became clenched and dived under the water again, searching through the dark water, completely submerged. He suddenly saw a hand drift downwards through darkness slowly, as if in slow motion. He dived downwards, and grabbed their hand and jumped out from under the water, coughing wildly as he did.

He held them up, but then his heart plummeted when he realised he had saved Zoe. Not that he wasn't happy she was relatively ok, but where was Ethan. Charlie was now swimming towards them, shouting at the crowd who had gathered at the shore in shock. Cal placed his head underwater, stinging from the salty liquid. His eyes searched desperately for Ethan, and he saw him.

Falling into the deep watery abyss.

Cal dived into the water again, forcing himself through the pain that engulfed him so he could grab Ethan. His hands got closer and closer to Ethan's unsconscious form, and eventually, grabbed the scruff of his collar and brought him upwards, Cal now getting intensely needy for air.

He broke the surface, bringing Ethan with him. The younger brother, however, didn't react, he remained motionless. Cal swam forward, wincing whenever he felt a stab of pain. He neared the shore and could see ambulances arriving on the scene, and eventually fell onto the shore, people swarming all around him like flies , with worried expressions.

"Just...help...Ethan," Cal choked out, before collapsing onto the shore beside Ethan, fading into unconsciousness, dully hearing someone say his name before he blacked out completely.

* * *

Cal heard a muffled voice talking beside him, and he cracked open his eyes, and he perceived Connie talking to Lofty in a hushed voice, instructing him to do something by the look of her body language. Cal tried to make his presence known, but as he moved, his body flared in pain. Connie noticed his predicament and rushed to his side, pushing back onto the bed gently.

"Cal, you're awake," Connie said, with a slight smile "you were quite the hero I heard. Ethan is ok. He suffered a broken wrist, however, you suffered a slight concussion and a fractured arm." Cal slowly looked towards his arm, which had been feeling numb up until this point. He was about to say something, when Connie held up her hand.

"Before you ask, you can't see Ethan yet," Connie affirmed, and Cal frowned "he's ok, as I said, but neither of you can leave your beds in your condition." Cal groaned and leant back onto his crisp pillows and Connie smiled wits a hint of sympathy at the young registrar's plight, and she patted his leg.

"Anyway, just stay here," Connie commanded, and swiftly strode outside of the room, leaving Cal to observe his surroundings. He let out a long breath, closing his eyes to rest, when the door opened, revealing a smiling Ethan. Cal beamed and propped himself up with the pillows and Ethan sat at his bedside.

"How are you feeling," Ethan asked, but then chuckled seeing Cal's raised eyebrow "yes, stupid of me to ask. Nothing serious happened, I hope?" Cal shook his head, and looked at Ethan slowly, and saw his wrist was potted.

"Connie said I had a mild concussion and a fractured arm," Cal elaborated but then he panicked slightly "wait, what if Connie comes back?!" Ethan cocked his head to the door and Cal saw Honey standing at the door, smiling. Obviously Ethan had put her up to watch for Connie's return.

"Anyway, Dylan's ok too," Ethan explained, and Cal breathed a sigh of relief "however, Zoe and Charlie have been admitted. Charlie had a heart attack, and Zoe is suffering from hypothermia. And I don't know if they're going to be ok." Ethan explained further, seeing Cal's shocked face.

"I want to talk Caleb," Ethan proposed, his tone now turning serious "I dont know if that was the drink talking, but you said you're unhappy with your life." Cal moaned, and fell back onto the bed, wincing when he put too much pressure on his arm. He didn't want to talk right now, he wanted to forget about what he said.

"It wasn't the drink was it," Ethan continued, taking Cal's reluctance as confirmation "Cal, why would you think that? You save people's lives! You saved _my_ life!" Cal remained silent, and his eyes quickly flickered to meet Ethan's brown ones, which were full of sadness and exasperation.

"Cal-"

"Ethan you don't get it," Cal explained, finally turning to look at him "you're young, and you're still doing better than me! Don't smile, it's true! You're doing better in your career, you've got a girlfriend and you have your own place! I'm barely keeping my job, I got scammed by my last girlfriend and I'm living with you!" Ethan sighed and shook his head.

"Cal," Ethan pleaded "listen; you save lives every day, neither of us are better than the other. I've only had two girlfriends, one of them being Honey, and you've had so many I've lost count! One's bound to be a criminal. And finally, I want you to stay in the flat. So in reality, the flat belongs to you as well." Cal had a smile growing on his face as Ethan's speech continued, and he finaly let out a small laugh.

"So are you happy," Ethan said, smiling and Cal nodded "so-"

Cal cut Ethan off by pulling him into a small hug, being careful not to irritate either of their injuries. Ethan was frozen for a moment, before reciprocating the hug, and patting Cal's back, both with content smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, outside Connie quickly walked by and met eyes with Honey. "They're hugging aren't they," Connie asked without looking inside the room and Honey nodded, embarrassed.

"Yep."

* * *

 **Ugh, such a corny ending. But it's the ending you get :) R &R please, and I'll see you all later! **


End file.
